


Stones and Their Meaning

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [12]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric has a surprise for Baileywick and Baileywick has a surprise for Cedric
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 8





	Stones and Their Meaning

Cedric looked nervous when he approached Baileywick after afternoon tea. He kept fiddling with the sleeves of his robe, trying and failing to look natural about it. The steward placed his hands behind his back, waiting patiently for the sorcerer to say something.

“Baileywick, will you..? Uh...I mean would you..?” Cedric coughed, shaking his head before clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying again. “Walk with me outside?” he asked.

“I have some time before I need to give directions for supper,” Baileywick agreed. He walked beside the other, smiling at the way he tried to look natural. “Is something wrong, Cedric?”

“Hm? Oh! Nothing! Everything is just fine. I nearly burned off my eyebrows this morning but as you can see they’re still on my face,” Cedric said.

“Your eyebrows?”

“I was working on a spell to be resistant to fire from a dragon.”

“Ah. I see.” Baileywick bit back a laugh. He knew that Cedric still got upset when one of his spells went wrong. “I’m glad you weren’t harmed.”

“So am I,” Cedric laughed. He reached down, taking Baileywick’s hand into his own, locking their fingers together. He led the steward out to where the apple trees were, choosing to stop under the biggest one. “This should do,” he said.

“Do for what?” Baileywick asked. He raised an eyebrow as Cedric reached into one of his sleeves, digging around in the search for something. “How much do you keep up your sleeves?” he asked.

“It’s a simple temporal spell,” Cedric murmured, “I made a small pocket of free space in my sleeves and can keep things inside of them and take them out as I wish. It’s the same idea behind those bags that can hold nearly everything.”

“Useful,” Baileywick said.

“In theory it _should_ be anyway,” Cedric dryly said. He perked up as he found what he was looking for and he smiled as he produced a small box from his sleeve.

“What is this?”

The sorcerer blushed, opening the box. He yelped when the ring inside fell out, scrambling to catch it before it hit the ground. He tripped and fell over, grunting as he held up the hand that had caught the ring. “Got it!”

Baileywick laughed, helping Cedric back onto his feet. “What is this, Cedric?” he asked.

“It...it’s for you,” Cedric said. He held out the ring to the steward, trying not to look as terrified as he felt. “I had it specially made,” he said as Baileywick took it to look at it better in the light. “Obsidian and silver will keep you protected from most hexes and magical attacks. I also carved a small charm into the inside of it to give it more strength.” He watched as Baileywick looked over his gift, trying and failing not to fiddle with the string of his robe. The ring was mostly obsidian, a band of silver running through the middle of it and on either side. “I...perhaps this was too much. I overstepped. I’m sorry I…”

His words died away as he watched Baileywick slip the ring onto his fourth finger on his left hand. The older man smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his cheek before kissing him on the lips. “It’s beautiful,” he said, “and how fortunate that you chose to give it to me today,” he added, reaching into an inside pocket of his coat.

Cedric blinked as Baileywick produced a box of his own, albeit bigger than his own ring box. He accepted the gift, opening it carefully to look inside. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at Baileywick. “Oh…”

“It is difficult to wear a ring over fingerless gloves,” Baileywick said, “I thought perhaps a bracelet would better suit you. Amulets are of course out of the question,” he teased. He watched the way Cedric looked at the bracelet and he coughed, adjusting his glasses. “I’m afraid I am not as educated on the magical properties of metals and stones like you are. I have always found silver to go with far more outfits than yellow gold. I thought this purple stone matched your attire. “I am told it is called…”

“Amethyst,” Cedric said.

“Yes, amethyst. Hopefully this is a good stone to have used, yes?”

Cedric slipped the bracelet on, smiling at the way it fit above his wrist without moving around. It was a large piece of amethyst, silver on either side to serve as a kind of frame for the polished stone. He looked at Baileywick and then leapt forward, holding his face between both hands as he kissed him.

He placed his hands on Cedric’s hips, sighing as he returned the kiss. “Does that mean you like it?” he asked when they stopped to catch their breath.

“Very much,” Cedric laughed. He hummed as they pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes in bliss.

A few people whispered about the ring Baileywick now wore and Sofia had been delighted when she saw Cedric’s bracelet during one of her lessons. Neither pieces of jewelry were ever taken off.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration done by the amazing Thepastelpeach on Tumblr!


End file.
